Por uma pedra de go
by Mimika chan
Summary: Ele estava sozinho no laboratório, desfrutando dos segundos que passavam lentos. Ela surgiu por acaso, trazendo seu costumeiro sorriso no rosto. Decidiram jogar uma partida inocente. Afinal, o que ela poderia fazer para abalar seu ego?


_Por uma pedra de Go_

Era uma tarde tranqüila de primavera. Os calorosos raios de sol entravam pelas janelas do laboratório de ciências e iluminavam as bancadas, tornando o lugar aconchegante e quase mágico.

Yuki Mitani estava sentado em uma das cadeiras do fundo da sala. Tinha os pés sobre a carteira e um sorriso delinqüente no rosto. Estava feliz. As férias logo chegariam e ele poderia dedicar mais tempo ao Go. Talvez desafiasse o metido do Tetsuo qualquer dia desses.

A porta foi aberta e alguém entrou na sala. Ao ver a enorme cortina de cabelos negros rodar com o movimento da cabeça da garota, Yuki tirou os pés de cima da carteira e se sentou como um bom rapaz.

- Ah! Boa tarde, Mitani kun! – disse Akari, abrindo um sorriso doce e juvenil.

- Boa tarde, Fujisaki san!

- Hum, já disse que pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome. – ela retrucou, colocando a mochila sobre uma das bancadas da sala – O resto do pessoal ainda não chegou?

- Não. Tsutsui disse que se atrasará um pouco. Shindo ainda não deu sinais de vida. – o garoto deu de ombros – Aliás, irei chamá-la pelo primeiro nome assim que começar a me chamar de Yuki kun.

Ele fez pose para que a garota risse. Parecia um perfeito _badboy_ com aquele sorrisinho indecifrável.

- Ei, será que posso pedir-lhe um favor?

- O que você quiser. – ele respondeu, fitando-a de um jeito peculiar.

- Bom... – ela jogou os cabelos para trás, escolhendo as palavras que deveria usar – É que Hikaru nunca teve muita paciência para me ensinar, e eu sei que nunca irei melhorar de verdade enquanto não jogar contra os melhores, não é?

Mitani sentiu o rubor tomar conta de seu rosto e desviou o olhar para escapar daquele misterioso efeito hipnótico. Ficou de pé, caminhou até o pequeno armário onde guardavam os tabuleiros de Go e começou a recolher o material.

- Sim, claro. Eu sou o melhor! Não me canso de ouvir isso! – disse, abrindo um sorriso para Akari – Prometo pegar leve com você no come...

Ele tomou um susto ao ouvir o som de pequeninas pedras espalhando-se pelo piso. Envergonhado, virou o rosto para que Akari não visse sua expressão.

- Haha! Estou vendo seu nobre talento, Mitani kun! Só imaginei que o certo fosse segurar suas peças de Go sem deixá-las cair...

- O pote só escorregou da minha mão, está certo? – ele resmungou, fitando as pedras que decoravam o chão polido do laboratório.

- Vamos jogar? – chamou Akari.

- Com prazer.

Ela se agachou ao seu lado e o ajudou a recolher as peças. Em apenas alguns minutos, ambos já tinham tomado posições em uma das carteiras da sala.

- Quer jogar com as pretas?

- Sim. Bom, na verdade... – ela começou a brincar com os dedos – Pensei que seria uma boa se me treinasse um pouco com algumas situações típicas do jogo antes de começarmos a jogar "pra valer".

- "Pra valer"? – Mitani riu, certo de que aquela expressão era, para ele, sinônimo de "pra eu vencer".

- Vamos! Não seja mau comigo! – ela fez beicinho.

Não foi preciso insistir muito. Mitani já estava preparando o tabuleiro. Começou com a situação mais simples possível, só para provocar a amiga. Uma pedra preta cercada por três pedras brancas.

- Bom, você sabe que se eu colocar uma quarta pedra branca neste espaço aqui, cercarei completamente a pedra negra e a tomarei para mim. O que você deve fazer para salvá-la?

- Hum... Ah, fácil! – ela estalou os dedos – Fujo assim! – disse, tocando a pedra com o dedo para fazê-la deslizar para longe do cerco branco.

- Está brincando comigo, não está? – resmungou Mitani, sentindo que tinha sido feito de bobo.

- Ora, vamos! Onde está seu senso de humor? – ela abriu um sorriso.

Yuki bufou e desviou o olhar mais uma vez. No final das contas, ele tinha sido o provocado.

- Vamos jogar sério agora?

- Vamos. – ele voltou a sorrir – Pretas?

- Sim. E sem vantagem.

- Nossa! É corajosa e ousada! Ou talvez apenas muito burra.

- É o que veremos.

Eles começaram o jogo. Como era de se esperar, as jogadas de Akari eram incrivelmente amadoras e até mesmo descuidadas. Lidar com elas estava longe de ser algo difícil. Entretanto, não eram elas que realmente preocupavam o garoto.

- Gosto de seu sorriso travesso.

- O quê? – Mitani desviou os olhos do tabuleiro.

- Gosto de seu sorriso travesso. – disse a Fujisaki, fazendo sua jogada – Quando chegou aqui, estava sempre tão sério. Ver você sorrir me faz feliz.

- Travesso, é?

Ele riu com ironia. Tinha sido rebaixado? "Travesso" fazia com que ele parecesse um garotinho pequeno e fofo que sempre fazia arte, mas que nunca era repreendido.

"Não sou um garotinho fofo." pensou, fazendo sua jogada.

- Sim. E tem mais. Também descobri que pode ser muito gentil. – ela fez uma nova jogada e tomou uma das peças brancas de Mitani.

Ele piscou. Tinha perdido algum detalhe. Akari conseguira enganá-lo. Ah, mas aquilo não aconteceria de novo. Não mesmo.

- Gentil, eu? – ele cruzou os braços usando todo aquele charme de delinqüente juvenil e tentou fitar Akari com o olhar mais frio possível.

- Sim, claro.

- Prove. – ele fez sua jogada.

- Bom... – ela examinou o tabuleiro – Você está aqui me ensinando, não está? E já não é a primeira vez...

Ele quis recuar. Há quanto tempo estava ajudando a garota a treinar Go? Teriam sido tantas vezes assim?

Ele a fitou. Akari tinha cabelos longos muito lisos e muito negros, escuros como as pedras de Go que ela usava. Os olhos castanhos eram atenciosos e espertos. As mãos eram delicadas, parecendo ser feitas de porcelana e...

Mitani fitou seu reflexo na janela do laboratório. Os cabelos levemente bagunçados não eram tão rebeldes quanto os de Tetsuo. Tinham um tom ruivo. Os olhos âmbar também continham uma esperteza vulpina, mas, acima de tudo, eram orgulhosos.

Não podia acontecer. Ele e Akari eram diferentes demais. Eram só amigos. Sim, só amigos. Por que precisariam de mais do que a simples e pura amizade?

- Xeque mate. – ela disse.

Ele voltou-se para ela, querendo dizer que não existia "xeque mate" em Go, mas o sorriso no rosto da garota o fez hesitar. Fitou o tabuleiro. O jogo ainda não terminara.

- Não existe "xeque mate" em Go. – disse, abrindo um sorriso metido.

- E quem disse que me referia ao jogo?

Ele voltou a piscar. Pela primeira vez em anos alguém o deixava sem palavras. Balançou a cabeça. Precisava se concentrar no jogo. Fez sua jogada.

- Hum... – Akari examinou o tabuleiro – Não sei mais o que fazer. Desisto.

- Tem certeza? Ainda pode tentar me vencer.

- Está brincando? Você nunca perderia de propósito, Mitani! Nem mesmo para mim!

- Por que não tenta?

- Hum... – ela voltou a examinar o tabuleiro – Não, não vejo saída.

Ele sorriu, pegou uma das pedras pretas e fez uma jogada. Akari não pareceu tão surpresa.

- Não adiantaria.

- Muito bem! Viu? É por isso que eu sou o melhor. – ele piscou de um jeito travesso.

- Sim, com certeza! – ela sorriu – Mas isso não muda o fato de que sabe ser gentil.

Ele hesitou. Com um suspiro, pousou o cotovelo sobre o tabuleiro e o queixo sobre a mão. Observou a garota por alguns minutos.

Ela mexia nos cabelos, distraída, fitando o relógio na parede da sala, provavelmente preocupada com os outros garotos.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro!

- O Shindo... Você são muito amigos, não são?

- Sim, somos. Estamos juntos há muito tempo. Ele sempre foi como um irmão para mim. – ela sorriu – Bem, quase... Ultimamente ele tem se afastado...

- Entendo...

A jovem Fujisaki começou a recolher as peças com cuidado, ignorando o olhar do amigo. Yuki logo se cansou e fitou o tabuleiro. Uma das pedras foi esquecida em seu lugar, uma pedra preta. Uma pedra preta que parecia ser a única coisa que separava os dois naquele momento.

- Akari?

- Sim? – ela fechou os potes das pedras, não notando a peça que jazia esquecida sobre o tabuleiro.

- Posso lhe fazer outra pergunta?

- Claro. – ela deu de ombros.

Nesse instante, a porta foi aberta e Hikaru e Tsutsui entraram conversando animadamente.

- Tsutsui kun! Hikaru kun! Sejam bem-vindos! – disse Akari, saltando da cadeira para cumprimentá-los.

- Boa tarde, Akari! – respondeu Tsutsui, ajeitando os óculos.

- Ah, oi, Akari! – Shindo sorriu – Ei, aquele é o Mitani? Vocês estavam jogando? Que legal! Ele perdeu por quanto?

- Ah, não provoque, Hikaru! Sabe que ele ainda está muito na frente de nós dois.

- Não de mim! – retrucou o garoto.

Os dois amigos de infância começaram a discutir enquanto Tsutsui arrumava os dois tabuleiros restantes.

Mitani permaneceu sentado em sua cadeira, ainda fitando a pedra negra esquecida.

_Gosto do seu sorriso travesso._

"Que ironia..." ele pensou, jogando a cabeça para trás "Por pouco não perdi a razão e agi por impulso. Por pouco não disse a ela..." ele voltou a olhá-la, admirando-se com seu jeito doce e delicado "Tão perto, mas tão distantes... Porque, mesmo quando fiquei tão próximo de você, ainda estávamos separados por uma pedra de Go..."


End file.
